


I Need You

by RebekahNesbitt14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Basically most of my wishes for destiel, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, I am really trying to make this a good story, Im sorry im not good at writing just yet lol, M/M, Maybe some cliches thrown in tbh, castiel - Freeform, have fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebekahNesbitt14/pseuds/RebekahNesbitt14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about my favorite in denial couple, with some completely unnecessary headcanons thrown in, as well as some disgusting cliches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean opened his eyes slowly, the world shifting into focus in a haze of sickening red.  
He blinked rapidly, trying to expel the blood that was trickling into his eye from a cut below his left eyebrow. That son of a bitch angel had jumped him.  
Dean's head whipped to the side at an unnatural speed. Blinding, buzzing, hot pain whipped through his cheek and down his neck from where the angels fist connected. Almost in slow motion, Dean felt his skin flush with angry heat, and split open.  
He quirked his jaw at an angle to peer up at his captor and give him a smirk. "Hey, easy on the face will ya?" The angels face contorted in rage and he swung with barely contained power hitting Dean squarely on the jaw.  
Dean grimaced, he felt his jaw fracture and yet more bruises form on his already swollen face.  
He hung where he was tied limply as he tried to get his legs to work and support his weight like they were supposed to. He gave a quick tug to the rope fastened around his inflamed wrists; other than cause a short burst of pain to distract from his face, this action did nothing.  
"so, which one of the winged dick bags are you?" Dean said shifting as much weight off his wrists as possible. The angels eyes flared in annoyance but he spoke, in a voice that seemed to crackle like flames: "I am called Kushiel. Although that knowledge will do you little good when you are dead, and this time for good, Dean Winchester." As the angel "Kushiel" spoke, Dean saw a flash of silver glinting at his sleeve. The angel gripped his blade with determination, getting ready and poised to strike. Dean clamped his jaw painfully, as he waited for the final blow.  
Instead all that came was a thunderous crash and a creature filled with righteous fury and murderous intent that swept in like an unbridled storm. Kushiel let out a noise of surprise, and turned round to face whatever had just blown a hole clean through the side of the warehouse. And was currently headed toward him with inhuman speed.  
Kushiel flung out his arms to shield himself, but even as he unconsciously did so he knew nothing could save him.  
"Dean, close your eyes." A voice rang out.  
Dean shut his eyes not even having to think as his entire being and soul knew and instinctively trusted that voice. And not a moment too soon, a blinding burning light filled the room and escaped out of the windows filling every corner and evaporating shadows. Then as suddenly as it came, the light was gone.  
Dean stayed with his eyes shut, as if not believing that it was really over. "Dean." came a voice that was rough and grating while still flowing thick and sweet like honey. Dean looked up into the startling blue of Castiel's gaze, noticing indiscernible yet powerful emotion swirling in the eyes of the otherwise stoic face.  
Cas crouched in front of Dean and reached out to tilt his head. He inspected the mottled flesh in a way that would've almost seem clinical, if you couldn't see the rage swirling in the ocean blue of his eyes. His hand slid to cup Dean's face gently, fingertips brushing his ear. With a warm soothing pulse dean felt his skin heal and knit together, flesh smoothing out and gaining it's natural color. He glanced down and with a quiet snap of his fingers, the ropes binding Dean fell limply to the floor. Cas took Dean's wrists gently, but Dean still let out a soft hiss as his tender skin recoiled at the contact. He rubbed at his wrists to get his circulation going again after Cas healed them.  
"Dean, I'm sorry." Cas said brokenly. "Hey It's ok buddy, you saved me before big bad over there could kill me didn't you?" Dean glanced up with a smile that Cas had seen too many times before to believe its sincerity. "That's not what I meant Dean, I- I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner before this damage could be done. I always seem to arrive too late." Cas locked eyes with Dean staring with such intensity that Dean couldn't have torn himself away if he had wanted to. After a while of suspended time Dean shook himself and reached for Cas's shoulder and with the angels help attempted to haul himself to his feet, only to fall back with a barely bitten back cry. Cas dropped back to the earth with him and went to heal his fractured ankle. "Wait Cas," Dean said tightening his grip on his shoulder. "Look man, I've never been good with the emotional crap, that's more sammy's forte, but I hope you know I- We, Sammy and me, we need you. And not just for the angely mojo stuff, although that's pretty awesome too. So what I'm trying to say is if it wasn't for you I would be dead, so don't sweat the small stuff." At this Dean nodded to his ankle. Cas looked up and quietly touched Dean's hand with his fingertips, "Thank you Dean." He withdrew his hand but eyes still hung heavy with contentment. Cas healed and teleported Dean back to the base.  
For the rest of the night Castiel's mouth held the hint of a smile and his eyes held a bright sheen. Dean pretended he didn't notice but he couldn't stop the warm feeling high in his chest whenever he saw it.  
"Pull yourself together Winchester." He muttered to himself as he made his way to his room and collapsed into the embrace of memory foam.


	2. Bond

Dean was lying in a buttery yellow, sunshine filled room. Something straight out of some crappy rom-com. "What the-" Dean began, when he felt movement on the bed beside him. His eyes snapped to the figure lying next to him. He could clearly see the well defined tanned back of someone with dark tangled hair that curled slightly at the base of his neck. Dean reached out and touched the unknown man's shoulder. He turned round and suddenly Dean couldn't breathe. The sleepy face of Cas stared up at him and then smiled: "Hello, Dean." 

Dean awoke with a jolt and sat up. He rubbed a hand over his face and tried to clear the dream from his mind. He glanced at the empty half of his bed and frowned. Somehow it had felt right to have Cas beside him. He flung off the covers and stood up on the cold floor quickly; he was not even going to go down that road.   
Irritatingly all through the morning the thought stayed in the back of his mind, all through his shower he thought of how Cas had smiled at him, all through breakfast he found himself wishing that Cas was with him, and when he went back to make his bed after Sammy had whined at him it had felt like his sheets were too cold and he longed for the warmth that his dream had provided.   
Dean decided to go for a hunt and clear his head; Sam had sent him an article for a suspicious murder in virginia involving a pirate cruise ship. He cranked baby up, and pulled out of the bunker's garage. As he was driving down I-65, stairway to heaven playing lowly from the radio, Cas appeared beside him in a whisper of feathers. "Hello, Dean."   
Dean swore and swerved on the thankfully empty highway. "My apologies for not coming sooner I had business to take care of, apparently killing an angel of hell involves much more red tape than I would have imagined, and your request for my presence did not appear urgent." Dean wrinkled his brow, "what I didn't call y-, What do you mean an angel of hell?" "Kushiel was an angel of hell sent of his own volition to bring you back." Cas explained as he narrowed his eyes in anger, his blue eyes becoming more pronounced. "I of course, killed him, and had to prove my actions were justified to the court of angels." "And?" Dean said, his voice strained with worry. Cas looked to the side and shifted uncomfortably. "I may have had to them a lie in order to explain my actions." Dean shrugged, "I've lied a few times to pull my ass out of the fire; what did you tell em?" "First of all Dean, I need you to know I had no other choice." Dean's eyebrows shot up. "What did you tell them cas?" "If I had not told them this they would have had my wings clipped and locked me in a cell for a few millenia. I need you to understand that Dean." Cas said with intense urgency. "I-I told them you were my mate." Cas said quickly, staring pointedly at the floorboards. Dean stared blankly at Cas. "what?" "I told them you were my mate, Dean." Dean gripped the steering wheel tightly, his brain trying to wrap itself around what cas was saying. "So Cas, i'm sorry man but what the hell does that mean? Cas took a quiet breath in, "Angels have one being destined for them in their lifetimes, and with that being they form a bond which makes both of the individuals much more powerful. Because of this, it is frowned upon by the angels to seek out this bond just for the power, so if this bond is initiated then the loyalty of the bondmates must first be tested. Because of this unshakable bond it is within the being's power to do anything to protect its mate." "Cas how the hell did you convince them of that, we haven't bonded or whatever and no angel dickbag has shown up to test us, so how?" "I told them we did it in secret, they were angry but they said that they would send a representative to test us. I am sorry Dean." "No, Cas I'm sorry, you saved me and now you have to pay for it, I'm sorry you got stuck with me." "Dean, you aren't a burden," Cas said eyes alight with anger. "There is no one I would rather share a bond with. My only regret is that you did not get a choice in the process,you are deserving of much more than I could offer you." "Cas-" Dean could feel his heart ache inside of his chest, how could he allow his angel to feel this way? "Cas, ask me, please? "Cas wrinkled his brow, "I do not understand Dean, what would you like me to ask of you?" Dean gripped the wheel firmly in determination,"Ask me to be your mate." Cas let out a hushed exhale, as Dean pulled into a motel parking lot it being too late to head back to go any further. They walked silently to the motel and got their room key from a very sweet old lady at the front desk. Cas watched as dean walked to the room and began to unpack three boxes of salt and a few hex bags bought from a small wiccan shop in michigan. Cas stood watching Dean line the windows and the door and put the bags under the bed and above the door frame. When he had finished Cas spoke: "Dean, I need you to understand, If I could make the choice of anyone in the universe in any time I would always choose you. I can't offer you anything other than myself, but I ask your permission to make you my bond mate." Dean crossed over to Castiel. "I've never wanted anything from you except you just staying with me, there is no one I'd rather be bound to than you. So what I'm saying is that if you still want me I'm yours." Cas leaned forward till Dean could feel his breath hot against his lips, his eyes fluttered shut. Suddenly Deans phone rang loudly startling them and breaking the moment. Dean stepped back, "uh-um I'm sorry Cas I've got to take this, sorry" Dean fumbled with the phone and cleared his throat, "Hey sammy, whats up?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Knock knock!  
> Who's there?  
> Interrupting moose.  
> Interrupting moose wh- *sammy bursts in* sO GuYS GET THIS.
> 
> Sums this chapter up pretty well.   
> Sorry for the wait!!

**Author's Note:**

> I have a bunch of exams right now but I will try and post as many times as I can. pinky promise! ❤


End file.
